


That Dreadful Step

by Five



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five/pseuds/Five
Summary: A late evening talk between Natasha and Pierre after the death of Count Ilya. Reflections on Pierre's mother and on his youth (ft. nod to Jewish!Pierre)





	That Dreadful Step

Though concealed by the darkness of nighttime, Natasha was still awake when Pierre came to bed. She had already changed from her stiff black gown and climbed wordlessly to bed hours before. He set his book on his end table, lowering it gently so the leather on the wood made only the quietest of sounds. He took a final glance at Natasha, who faced towards the window, the curtains still drawn, before removing his spectacles to sleep. 

 "Do you miss him?" Natasha asked. Pierre began to nod, reaching out to softly press her cheek. "Not  _him_ , I mean. Do you miss your father, still?"

 Pierre quietly drew back his hand. "I never knew him," he whispered. 

 "Oh," She said. She sat up and looked at him, as if seeing his face would give her some sort of answer.

 "I miss my mother, though."

 "Do you remember her well?" He remembered long, soft fingers through his curls, and pointing up at the stars with some soft tales of the stars. He remembered a laugh, and a fragment of a face which turned away, tossing long curls over her shoulders. He remembered something faded in between, twisted in incomprehensible darkness. He remembered soil on the back of the shovel so heavy in his hands. They never look so heavy as they are, weighted with damp black earth. 

 "Not really. But I miss her." Pierre pulled Natasha closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes.


End file.
